


“Vicious words hurt like a bullet.” (Day6 – Shoot me)

by ScarletxNight



Series: "I am not like that" [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Song: Day6 - Shoot me





	“Vicious words hurt like a bullet.” (Day6 – Shoot me)

“Jackson, hey! Jack!” Mark was running after his best friend, trying to catch him, before he could avoid him any longer. It had been two damn weeks, since Jackson hadn’t talked to him. He was confused, but annoyance wasn’t far behind by now.  
Mark wasn’t the one to initiate a conversation on his own, so it made all of this even harder on him. He was trying to catch him.

Finally just outside the school yard, Mark pulled him to a stop. “What’s wrong with you? Talk to me!” Jackson turned around, mostly forced by the tight grip of Mark’s hand. He shook him off, standing still. His friend looked relieved, that he didn’t try to run off right away. Jackson felt a slight sting of guilt.

  
He had avoided Mark these past weeks, not knowing how to handle this situation at all. Minyoung had called in sick two days ago. Jackson was a little worried, but his mind was still fighting the fact, that she was in love with his best friend, smothering most of his worries. Was he acting childish? Maybe, but that was just him. He couldn’t control his feelings. Blurting out everything he had on his mind right away, just like now:

  
“I don’t feel like talking to you. Please, just let me be for now.” He only glanced at the older one, catching the hurt expression. Mark was normally an introvert, regarding conflicts and conversation. Not like he couldn’t fight or clap back, he was doing martial arts, since he could walk. He was just the type to hold back and wait.

  
To Jackson’s surprise, Mark’s eyes darkened at his words. His voice was deep and low, when he just answered: “No.” Jackson felt shivers down his spine. He was angry. No, furious. He grabbed Jackson by his arm once again and dragged him along. They were not far from the bleachers, when he let him go suddenly. Jackson could feel a slight throb in his arm. Mark’s strength was no joke.

  
“You will talk to me. Now. I don’t mind beating your stubborn head, until I get the truth.” His friend was speechless. Mark had never used threats to get what he wanted. “He never had to”, a dark voice in his mind tuned in. He always got what he wanted, that’s how it was, right? The more Jackson let the dark thoughts in, the less he felt like reconciling with his best friend. Would he really hit him? Jackson, his only friend?

  
“Oh, what’s wrong? Angry at me for being tired of playing the clown after all these years? Well, sorry to inform you, but I really am not in the mood to play along with your little “LA gangster” act. So, cut it.” His words came out harsher, than he wanted to. He bit his tongue, feeling really dirty talking to his Hyung like this. What if he was about to break their life-long friendship? Jackson paled instantly.

  
Mark was shocked. He looked to the side and cursed. Without another word, he turned around and was about to leave. Instead of keeping his loose mouth shut, what would have been best, Jackson was driven by the fear of ending their fight like this, he had to say something, anything. “What? Leaving? You are always like this. Avoiding conflicts and running away.”

  
Okay, maybe he should have just said nothing. Whatever, it was too late and Mark was already stopping in his tracks and turning around menacingly. Jackson knew, he had screwed up, the second he saw the look in his eyes. Instead of hurt, he could only see cold-blooded hate left.  
“What? What did you just say?” Trying to save anything left between them, Jackson tried to row back: “I..I didn’t mean it like that. The whole thing with Minyoung is just too much. How could you do this to me? You knew, that I liked her! I really didn’t think-“ Mark interrupted him, turning around with a sharp swing now: “What? Minyoung? You think I approached her? I would never…”

  
Mark’s face fell. He looked numb: “You avoided me all this time, because of a girl?” His words were simple, but Jackson got furious. Just a girl? “She is important to me! Of course, you don’t care. Every girl would love just to be looked at by you! But you are too cool to even acknowledge anyone. Are you that different from us? Are you better than me?!” Mark took a step forward: “I never thought I was better than you or anyone else-“  
“Oh, I forgot! You are humble, too. Can you be even more perfect?”

  
Mark growled dangerously: “I am warning you…you are my best friend, but don’t you dare-“  
“What? Are you threatening me? News to you: I am not scared in the least! What you gonna do, huh?”  
“Jackson…” Mark had reached his limit, feeling burning hot anger inside. He could feel something inside of him snap, but Jackson didn’t give in yet.  
“You know what? I don’t need someone like you. Let’s just end this here. You probably have more important things to do than-“

  
He was done. Mark couldn’t keep his anger to himself anymore. Like unleashing a beast deep inside, he yelled at the top of his lungs: “SHUT UP!” It was deadly silent afterwards. Mark had closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t throw every curse, he knew at his still best friend, but Jackson was quiet. He had silenced him…

  
Mark was brought back to reality by a breathless gasp. It sounded like someone was suffocating. He opened his eyes, wanting to know, what was going on, looking at Jackson, who was still in front of him about three meters away. To Mark’s shock, the sound was coming from Jackson, who seemed to be fighting for air. He was holding his throat, like he couldn’t breathe.

  
Mark paled instantly: “Jack? What’s wrong? Jackson-ah?” He slowly stepped closer, Jackson turning bright red by now. He was still gasping, panic taking over his expression. Realizing, that his friend was in fact suffocating by an unknown cause, Mark ran towards him, grabbing him. He could see no sign of a wound or else, Jackson being slightly purple by now, making Mark panic.

  
An anaphylaxis? How? He looked around, but no one was in sight. What should he do? In that moment, he felt his right hand burn. He balled it into a fist, trying to concentrate on Jackson, his best friend, struggling to breathe in front of him.  
Jackson was sliding downwards, caught by Mark’s arms, reaching the ground, both of them on their knees. Mark’s face was mirroring the panic and tears in Jackson’s face, trying to think of anything to end his pain. Jackson clawed one hand into Mark’s shirt as he slid down, until he was lying on his back.

He wouldn’t be able to fight much longer.  
Mark was calling for help, both their phones still in their classroom, but no one could hear him. Tears were streaming down his face by now. He pressed his hands together desperately, when he felt an unfamiliar roughness. His hand, which was burning earlier, now had a light blue mark. It was looking like a spiral. He choked. When…? Jackson was about to go unconscious or worse, making Mark forget his hand and clasping his friend's. God, please. Make it stop. Make it stop!

“Make it stop!” Mark hadn’t realized, that he had actually spoken the words out, but like a miracle, he could hear Jackson inhale the deepest breath at exactly that moment. His eyes were burning as he greedily took in air. Mark was starting to cry again, relief washing over him: “Jack, ohmygod. I thought you were dying on me!”

  
Jackson was still trying to breathe evenly, when he glanced down at Mark’s hand. His eyes widened at the sight of the spiral over half of his hand. Was that…? Mark followed his gaze, stopping.

  
It was like they were following the same train of thought, now that he was not fading into unconsciousness. They knew, what this meant. Everyone did. Mark turned pale all over again, wanting to throw up. Jackson opened his mouth, his voice hoarse: “You…it was…you, Hyung?” Mark let go of his hand as if he had just slapped him hard. He shook his head: “No, it wasn’t…” intentioned. But did he in fact cause it? Something inside him knew the truth. It was him. What had happened?

  
They had fought. Mark had told Jackson to shut up and really wanted nothing more than that. As if commanded, Jackson did shut up. He totally shut up. No words, no air. Jackson looked up, still lying down: “Don’t…” Mark didn’t listen. He couldn’t. He had just nearly killed him. With his words.

  
They could hear people hurrying towards them, they must have heard Mark calling earlier. Without another word to hurt anyone, Mark stood up and turned around. He didn’t look back, even as Jackson’s strained voice called after him: “Hyung! Come…back. Don’t…don’t go!”

  
Jackson started to cry even worse than before. Some underclassmen were leaning down over him, one of them calling an ambulance. All Jackson could think of, was his Hyung. Something inside of him knew, that he had lost his best friend forever. The feeling was crushing his whole, making him feel like suffocating all over again. It was all his fault.

  
Mark started to run. He crossed the field like a hellhound was after him, thinking the same thing over and over again: _I am not like that. I am not like that. I am not like that._


End file.
